


I Did It All For You

by iamsnowwhite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsnowwhite/pseuds/iamsnowwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke and Bellamy... happened, she wanted to keep it quiet. Clarke really likes him, and she wants something serious. But she knows their friends will discard the relationship as a fling. And she doesn't want that. Then, when Bellamy gets tired of keeping secrets, she has to fix it. Even if that means getting arrested...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did It All For You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song All For You by Alex & Sierra

Clarke knows it's her move, she's got the power now... Even though she feels pretty powerless. 

Her reasoning is stupid, but she's Clarke Griffin. Did Bellamy honestly think she'd cave? Now she sort of wishes she had, just to make things easier, but her reasons for what she did are still valid. Stupid, as mentioned, but valid all the same. 

She's not embarrassed and she would hate for Bellamy to think that she was. It's just that- well she knows what her friends will say when they tell them... 

Clarke's fine on her own, she's an independent person who doesn't mind spending time alone or not having a significant other. Her friends, however, are the exact opposite. Octavia and Raven hate being alone, always calling someone to have dinner with them when they don't have other plans. Jasper and Monty are attached at the hip, they're practically one person if you didn't actually know them. Miller, now Miller’s got it right. He only ever leaves his apartment when Monty drags him out. But the man is too quiet to join in and defend her when everyone else pokes and prods at Clarke's love life. 

_ Why haven’t you dated since Finn? When's the last time you got laid? Aren't you lonely? You can't still be hung up on douchebag Collins, can you?  _

They never stop. Clarke's beginning to worry that she's their only source of entertainment. 

So when she and Bellamy... happened, she wanted to keep it quiet. She really likes Bel, and she wants something serious with him. But she knows Raven and Monty will discard the relationship as a fling that she had to get over her pain. And she doesn't want that. She wants to be happy with Bellamy and feel as carefree as she does when she's in his arms. 

He was fine with it at first, always had fun teasing her when their friends were around. But every man has their limits, and Clarke was pushing it. 

“I don't see why we can't tell them,” Bellamy grumbled with a roll of his eyes. 

“I love what we have, Bel. If they know, they'll pick it apart like vultures.” 

“And we can't take that?” he raised his voice then, and Clarke knew she probably wouldn’t be able to talk him down this time. “We can't prove them wrong?” 

“You know that's not what I'm say-”

“Then what are you saying?!”

Honestly, she didn't know. She was scared, still is. Scared of her feelings for him, scared of how real they are and scared of losing him. She didn't know how to tell him. She'd never felt so strongly about anyone before, she had nothing to go off of. 

“Well you'd better make up your mind. I'm tired of keeping secrets.”

And with that, he left. 

Now though, Clarke thinks she knows what she has to do. It's fucking stupid, but Bellamy just loves grand gestures. 

She heads to Walmart one night, showing her ID because, yes she's legally able to buy this much spray paint. Then, because she's so fucking stupid, she drives to the town hall building. 

She parks her car a block away and shoves the cans of spray paint into her old backpack, hearing them clank together and knowing she’ll have to move carefully to avoid making a ton of noise. Then, she creeps around to the back of the building to the alleyway that's cut off by a tall fence. But, because there's a tall fence, there are no cameras in the back. She tightens the straps on her backpack before scaling the fence. If they're dumb enough to use a chain link fence, they should expect people to climb it. 

It takes a long fucking time because the wall is huge and because she's paranoid and looking over her shoulder every ten seconds. But she finally finished, at around two twenty in the morning, and runs as fast as she can back to her car. 

Now she waits. 

\---

As she laid in bed that night, trying to calm herself down enough to drift off to sleep, she realizes that she probably should have at least taken a picture... If her plan doesn’t work, she’s sort of screwed. It took her days to think up this plan, and she’s pretty proud of herself for it. She’d be really discouraged if this one doesn’t work out. 

Octavia calls everyone over to watch American Idol the next night because she's weirdly obsessed with the show and got everyone else hooked on it as well. This was what Clarke expected her to do, this way everyone will be together to witness it all. Whether they will be witnessing her humiliation or her and Bellamy getting back together, she does not yet know. Clarke sits as far away from Bellamy as she can in case this doesn't work. She definitely doesn't want him to see her and notice how nervous she is. 

Finally, it works and Clarke has never felt such relief. It shows up on one of those thirty second ‘coming up on Fox news at 10:00!’ commercials, and Bellamy demands the remote. 

He goes back to the beginning of the commercial and pauses. 

So the headline wasn't what she was expecting,  _ Town Hall Building Defaced _ , but at least the mural made it on the news. They got a really good shot of it too. She painted a galaxy on the wall, deep blues mixing with pinks and oranges, white splatters looking like tiny stars. The words stand out the most, and that's all she had hoped for. 

_ You're my stars and my galaxy. The princess finally sees what you see.  _

The first line is from a poem Bellamy wrote in the tenth grade. He and Clarke had a good laugh when he found that one night. The second line was her apology, and she hoped it was good enough. 

For a long moment, Bellamy just stares at the tv. All their friends look on, confused and trying to grab the remote from him to press play. Clarke wishes he'd say  _ something _ . Tell her she's stupid for doing that, yell at her, forgive her.  _ Something!  _

When he finally stands from his seat on the couch, she doesn't even have a chance to prepare herself for how he might react. Because he's pulling her up and kissing her. 

She responds immediately because she's so relieved that he's forgiven her, that he's accepted her apology. Her arms wrap around his neck and she's pulling him as close as she can. 

When he finally pulls away he rests his forehead against hers and smiles, “You did that?” 

“Yeah... I was stupid, Bellamy. You're worth whatever they'll say,” she whispers.

“You could have gotten arrested,” he says, in awe. 

“Honestly? Dumb luck that I didn't...” 

“You almost got arrested for me.” 

“Hate to interrupt, but... What the fuck?” Raven says. 

“Clarke defaced the town hall building,” Bellamy says, not looking away from Clarke. Or even moving away at all. 

“Again I say, what the fuck?” Raven repeats. 

“Yeah you guys wanna give us some more puzzle pieces here...” Octavia adds. 

Clarke and Bellamy laugh and she buries her face in his neck. 

“So uhh, Clarke and I are together. I assume you figured out that much . She did that for me,” Bellamy says, smile obvious in his voice. 

“I’m so confused...” Jasper sighs. 

Bellamy looks at Clarke, still completely ignoring everyone else, “A simple ‘I’m sorry, Bellamy’ would have worked just fine.”

“Yeah, no it wouldn’t have. Bellamy Blake is a sucker for grand gestures,” she says with a smile. 

He laughs, “You know, I think you’re right.”

This being said, it makes sense that two years later Bellamy called Clarke to meet him for lunch at the school and had his entire class of seniors holding up signs that said  _ WILL YOU MARRY ME? _

(And Clarke will never let him forget that his students didn’t even stand in the right order, instead the signs read  _ MARRY YOU WILL ME? _ ).


End file.
